comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-01 - Tearing up the town
"Alright Hulk! This is the police! Just calm down and surrender!" a policeman lets out loudly through his megaphone. He peers over his squad car, down the blocked off street and realizes the mess that could happen. He glances at his friends who are ALSO brocking off the end of the street and then frowns back at the Hulk with greater determination, "Hulk! We have innocent people over here. We know you don't want to hurt anybody, so just give it up! Tell us what you want!" the policeman broadcasts loudly. The Hulk turns his head at the annoying police and frowns deeply, having only stalked onto the street a moment ago. He startled everyone on the street and he now looks even more upset, "Hulk no like blinking blue and red men. Hulk no like stupid New York either! Leave Hulk alone, that what me want!" he shouts back, "Leave Hulk alone or Hulk SMASH you!" he argues. He tips over a car on the side of the street as he begins stalking toward the police barracade. He throws over one car after the other in yet another famous Hulk fit. A red gloved hand, reaches out to pat the cop on the shoulder, "He doesn't like loud noises. Let me give it try and start trying to pull people back safely." Then he moves to cross the police barricade. He moves toward the Hulk and raises his hand. "Hello Hulk. I'm Captain America. I wanted to talk to you about leaving the city where you can be alone and in peace." He sure wish he had She-Hulks number. Flying...or rather gliding along on a pink and black hang glider, Freedom Ring is in a pretty good mood. His day has just been great so far. Of course when he glances down and sees the trouble below, the hero with the glowing blue O on his chest starts to head in for a landing. Might be something he can help with! The police watch in terror as the Hulk tips over all the cars on the side of the street, imagining they will be next. The scared police officer looks relieved as Captain America comes to help him, not caring who it is, but says, "Oh thank god. Alright Captain America," he tells the man and encourages him to go up to the Hulk. "Alright, let's clear it out," he tells his men and ushers the people back. Meanwhile, the Hulk peers strangely at Captain America, "Stupid flag man like talking too much. Hulk no like talking!" he says, clenching his hands tightly, "Leave Hulk alone!" "I'm Sorry Hulk. But talking is better than fighting." He says with his arms crossed and looking up at the Hulk, "I know you want left alone. But there's a lot of people here and it's hard to be alone in New York City. What else are you looking for?" Captain America hasn't met Freedom Ring. So he doesn't know anything about the kid. He notices him but keeps his eyes on the Hulk at this time. Landing and stumbling a bit as his hang-glider breaks apart in a bunch of little blue lights, Freedom Ring looks around. A smile and nod are offered to Captain America and then glowing eyes settle on the Hulk. "Whoa...bigger up close..." he trails off, unsure of what to do. With great pause, the Hulk seems to be actually considering Captain America's question and then says, "Hulk no care about puny humans in New York. Hulk big and strong. Hulk smash anyone who not leave Hulk alone!" he explains with growing intensity, "Hulk looking for something. Hulk no leave, stupid flag man," he tells him, as if insulted by the man. He next eyes the annoying looking Freedom Ring, "Hulk no like blinking lights...make Hulk mad...!" he notes as he swats at Freedom Ring. Captain America was about to ask Hulk what he was looking for when Freedom Ring gets swat at. The Star Spangled Avenger dives at Freedom Ring knocking him out of the way. "And alot more dangerous." He says as he hits the ground and rolls. "Hulk don't smash him, What you looking for?" Freedom Ring definitely isn't expecting to be swung at. His eyes go wide and he wills himself more durable. Thankfully he ends up tackled first. Rolling, the young hero ends up sprawled on the street. "Okay..." he trails off, sitting up slowly. He's also curious as to what Hulk wants but wisely keeps quiet about it. Hulk turns to step and follow Captain America and Freedom Ring, "That Hulk business!" he announces selfishly. As he hears two comanche helicopters in the distance, he looks up in the sky but can't spot them. He suddenly looks back at them and says, "Stupid flag man and puny humans will no hurt Hulk. Hulk only want see Betty. You hide Betty, but me Hulk find her. Hulk smash until me find!" he announces dramatically. He clenches his fists and eyes the two of them menacingly. Captain America comes up in a prone position ready to dive out of the way. Betty, so it was a girl. That could be bad for Cap and the new guy. Thunderbolt Ross wasn't helping and that's for sure with his copters. He rises his hands holding them up, "Whoa, Whoa. I don't know Betty, I didn't hide her. Look if you'll calm down. I'll help find her." He says with a nod. He really didn't want smashed. Freedom Ring frowns as he gets to his feet. He takes a step back and holds up his hands like Cap. "I don't know anyone named Better either," he confirms. "I'll help find her too!" he chimes in, glancing at Cap since he seems to know what he's doing and seems to be the one to follow. Rushing up to him, a police officer nudges Captain America, "Alright Captain America, the military is here and we've got the street vacated. They'll shoot em good!" he tells the hero. "Hulk no care about puny humans! Give Hulk Betty now!" he lets out loudly like a whiney child. He advances on Captain America and Freedom Ring and swipes at them, but suddenly is distracted as two comanche helicopters zoom over the street, littering the area with gunfire as they aim for the Hulk. "Grrrr!" the Hulk lets out. Captain America lets out a grrr of frustration himself. He holds up his shield to block the rounds from killing him and anybody that want to hide behind him. "I'm going to have a long talk with Thunderbolt Ross over this." He looks over at Freedom Ring, "Best we get out of the line of fire and keep the collateral damage down. Name's Captain America, what's yours." Then he turns to run toward cover behind a over turn car. Freedom Ring lets out a little noise of surprise and annoyance, holding his arms up in front of himself as a shield. Concentrating, a shimmering blue barrier appears to block the rounds but it doesn't look easy to maintain. He glances at Cap again and offers a smile. "I'm Freedom Ring," he answers. "And that sounds like a plan to me," he says, turning and following Cap as his own shield just blinks out of existance. The bullets collide with the Hulk's skin like hitting rubber and only annoy him, but the chain gun does not learn quickly. It continues to fire rounds off the Hulk in massive amounts, but it doesn't matter. The Hulk barely moves, only raising his arms to block the annoyance. "Grrraahhh!" he lets out and leaps at the helicopters, clipping the tail of one as it dives away. The pilot ejects as the Hulk swings that helicopter into the other and explodes both, landing on the ground afterward. The pilots groan in pain as the try to crawl from their disaster. The Hulk advances on them. Captain America frowns as the helicopters blow up, "There goes some honest tax payer money. Help those pilots away from the Hulk while I keep him busy." Then Captain America heads towards the Hulk, "Hulk, smashing them isn't going to get you closer to Betty. Why don't you calm down and tell me what Betty looks like." He says putting himself between Hulk and the Pilots. His shield raised up ready to throw at the Hulk. Freedom Ring winces at the explosions as well. "Awww man..." he traild off. "Got it!" he says. He heads towards the pilots from the opposite direction as Captain America. Wracking his brain for ideas, Freedom Ring skids to a halt near the pilots. "Hold on, guys. I'll get you out of here," he says, enhancing his stretgth to lift whatever's got the pilots pinned. "Stupid flag man no tell Hulk what to do!" the Hulk yells at him and stops advancing on the pilots, "You find Betty for Hulk or Hulk smash YOU!" he promises the hero and walks away. One of the pilots crawls free and up to Freedom Ring, then groans, "Oh, my leg! My leg!" he lets out painfully. Suddenly, the Hulk leaps clear of the street and miles and miles into the distance, completely out of sight. Captain America looks around and sighs, "Least no one died." He says making a note to remember the name Betty. He was going to have to talk with She-Hulk. He turns to offer a hand to the pilot and help him up. "Your lucky son to be alive. Now tell me where General Ross is? I want to have a long talk with him." Freedom Ring slowly sets sown the wreck once the pilot crawls free. He's just about to try something to help the man when Captain America comes over. "Who's General Ross?" he asks as he moves to help the other pilot. The pilot grasps his leg as he cannot answer Captain Ameria, "OH gawd! My leg!" he lets out whiningly, but some medical men rush in. Others clutter the area as they begin to clean up after the Hulk. "I'm right here, son," General Ross says as he puffs on his cigar and continues walking over to Captain America and Freedom Ring, "You let em get away, I see," he tells the men as he observes the scene idly. Captain America motions to Ross, "This is General Thadous 'Thunderbolt' Ross." He says to the other hero as he crosses his arms. "Not who you want to met on your first day as a superhero." He turns to look at Ross and frowns, "Damn right I let him get away. We give him a chance to calm down. He becomes a lot more reasonable person to deal with. Besides, look at it like this. We only got two injured men and some damaged property. I call it a success." "Not my first day actually..." Freedom Ring trails off quietly as he helps the second pilot to the medical crew. Once there are no more people that need his help, Freedom Ring walks over to stand by Captain America. "Yeah, pretty sure the city not getting smashed is a good thing." General Ross waves a dismissive hand at Freedom Ring. He puffs arrogantly on his cigar as he broods over the situation. He frowns at Captain America and seems not to believe his attitude, "Are you joking, son? The Hulk demolished the street---and if you haven't noticed, he has dang near thrown this town into chaos. Now what I can do is roll some tanks down here and people can lock their doors up tight or tell ya what, you guys can actually get to work. You and your sidekick here can have what resources you need to stop this monster, Captain America. Oh by the way, the media is gonna be here any minute. So whatcha gonna do next?"